Hear Me
by Not So SuperHuman Maybe
Summary: Nessie has an illness that no one knew about. Some say it comes with her power, others with her genetics, then even some brave will dare say it comes from loving a Shifter. But, who can save her? Who will dare? Ness/Jake. Usual Pairings.
1. Daddy's Suprise Pt1

Truly Amazing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nessie or any other characters in this story except the following:_

_Abigail Masters_

_Dean Whitaker Charles_

_Lin Yilong_

_Other than that all characters belong to our beloved Stephanie Meyer. _

_We thank her for that. _

A girl's daddy is important to her as anything in the world. And right now, my world was pacing in my Art Schools Admissions Office like a nervous human.

Yes, I said it _human_, my father isn't human. After all he has no heart beat, no life force…well…maybe a life force. But, not a normal one. His stone hands wrung together in anticipation, I wasn't sure on how long this could go on. Him being nervous was making me nervous. Then, to top it all of, Aunt Alice refused to tell us the outcome of my performance review.

I believe that my dad thinks that if I don't get into Kings my sixth birthday will be a disaster, but he'd be wrong again. And, today was my sixth birthday.

Yippee.

Hopefully this day would get better. I had awoken from my peaceful sleep at the hands of my no less than mortifyingly embarrassing Uncle Emmett. His present for me had been a large Barbie Doll Dream Mansion.

"You're finally old enough to play with this without us worrying about you choking to death." He had laughed, that was until I had launched the doll house out of my bedroom window. That…Well, that just pissed him off. He had stomped out of my room and down the stairs fuming, mumbling words under his breath.

I was in a bad mood, and I hoped that everyone knew it. I got my shower and got dressed for my meeting with the King's Dean then walked downstairs. My Aunts Rosalie and Alice took a quick one-over of my outfit and looked away, their signs of approval. I had learned –Thank God – to make sure my outfits were as fashionable and appropriate as they could be over the years. I would no longer submit my self to the torture that was my Aunt's way of being 'Aunt Like'.

I began to pour myself a cup of coffee. It was my pick me up, but, I was stopped. My mother's iron hand clamped around my wrist and she pulled me away into the piano room where my dad stood. She gave me a hard look as she released my wrist and walked to join my dad.

"What was that little stunt you pulled this morning?!" my dad asked angrily. I didn't speak.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Answer your father." My mother commanded. I huffed and then replied,

"I may be six, but, much to his dismay I don't want to be treated like it. Hell, dad I look eighteen for Christ sakes!" I threw up my arms. He looked at me long and hard, concentrating. He was reading my mind again. An unfortunate gift for a dad. His face and eyes grew sad as he said,

"Ness…that's not what's wrong." I scoffed and crossed my arms,

"And why would you think that?" He walked to me,

"Its Jacob isn't it?" My mother immediately began to zone in. Her face became stone as she listened to me. Of course, it was My Jacob. My wolf man. My Rock. This would be the first time he would be away for my birthday, the first time we had been separated for more than a day. At that moment it was going on a week. I had no idea if he missed me, or even wanted to see me again, that's what hurt me. Not knowing. I was so used to knowing things that, if I didn't know something, it itched and pecked at me until I did know.

"…..Nessie. Ness." I could hear my dad call in the distance. It took a moment then I shook my head and looked at him. He stood by the open door to the Dean's office waiting for me. I could see a gray haired man with spectacles at the large polished wooden desk in the room. Dad smiled and I got up and strode to him. He leaned over and in a whisper he said,

"Happy Birthday Sweetie."


	2. Daddy's Suprise Pt2

_Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 Part 1. _

_I Do Not Own Twilight. Wish I did though. _

I walked into the room my hands folded together in front of me. The Dean smiled and stood, I approached his desk wearily and as he stuck out his hand a wave of nausea came over me. I gulped down my nervousness and grabbed his hand; I grasped it firmly and shook it. When our hands parted he spoke,

"Miss Grimond, we at King's School for the Arts would like to congratulate you on your audition and interview; they both went excellent as you no doubt know." He smiled kindly and I nodded. The Dean motioned for me to sit. My dad still stood near the door, I doubted he would sit down, he never had when had visited before.

"Well, Dean Whitaker I am still a little edgy about all of this but…" I stopped and grinned, he seemed to have gotten my point as he said,

"You would like to know the results of your audition I presume?" He lowered himself back into his chair and leaned back a little to relax. I paused and then realized that his cologne was making me even more nauseas, I glanced over at dad and waved him over to stand behind me. As he put his hands on my shoulders I gave him a picture of what I was feeling. He sighed then said in a cool voice,

"Dean, sir, I am sorry to rush but my wife is at home sick and I'm not sure how long I should leave her for. Do you mind to hurry this up at all?" The Dean shook his head then replied,

"No. No not at all. I wouldn't want to leave my wife alone in her illness either. Well, then let's get straight to the point." He smiled and sat up in his chair. Another wave of nausea overcame me as his words spilled out,

"We at King's would like to welcome you to out program Miss Grimond." My world began to fade and I gripped the sides of the wooden chair with all my might. I wasn't sure if my nerves were getting to me or what but, there was something definitely wrong. I felt splinters in my small fingers as the arms of the chair began to crush from my grip. My dad seeing this and the strain on my poor hands to keep grip pulled me quickly out of the chair and to the floor. He stretched me out and I began to fade further into the darkness that was my unconscious mind. I took a grip on his hand and then began to pour images into my dad's mind of the person I needed at that moment. The only other person that – other than my dad of course- I believed could take care of me.

My Jacob.

My dad grimaced as I completely passed out. My thoughts continued then flowed into scenes even I could never imagine. Me kissing Jacob. His hands on my body in the heat of a winter night, his warmth the only blanket I could need, our wedding and my dress, him phasing to protect me from unknown nemeses, my gratefulness. I wasn't sure when my dad pulled away but the images still filled my brain even afterward.

In that moment I knew what was wrong. My separation from him had become too much to handle, it sounded idiotic but, we had never been so far apart for so long. My heart wasn't able t take it anymore, my body was giving in too. I had no choice but to surrender, because who was I to say that things wouldn't be better when I awoke.

_Sorry its so short, I am actually working on the WHOLE 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ chapters right now. I promise to update…if I get 3 reviews…come on guys just 3…for me? _


	3. DiagnosisPt1

_Disclaimer; Twilight= Not Mine_

Grogginess met me like an old friend as I came too. The familiar satin and cotton of my sheets surrounded me as I groaned and turned my face away from the light in my room. My eyelids came open and I was shocked to fine an empty bedroom around me. I sat up weakly and gathered my knees to my chest. Strawberry Red and Blonde strands of hair fell across my palest of pale skin. I sighed deeply and a burning blew through my throat angrily.

"Shit." I mumbled. I threw back my covers and sheets and placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor. I stood and then stumbled slightly as I began to walk. I pushed open my door and made my way down the stairs holding my hand to my forehead. Voices came into play as I approached the kitchen,

"Bella…Bella. Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you think I have a right to know?" A male voice sounded angry and…familiar. My mother's voice was familiar also as she replied,

"Damn it. No…I didn't we thought it was just because of her growth spurt but, something has changed in her. Its not good." A fist pounded on the marble of the kitchen island,

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you know how sick I've been? Don't you know how…everything she's going through I'm going through?" The voice was quieter, and I stood still. My brain went to pieces and bits when I figured out who was with my mom. I stepped through the doorway and said confused,

"Jake?" Long brown hair whipped around a chiseled face and milky brown eyes met mine. His smile grew and grew as he looked at me, inside my body my heart raced and raced. He came near me and bent his head and smirked at me. His warm hands pulled mine to his lips; he kissed the tops of fingers, then pulled my hands to his chest, and then the rest of me to him also. His arms enveloped me in warmth I hadn't felt in a while. My body relaxed against his, I practically melted into his curves and contours. It felt so natural and so…meant. I looked up at him and he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft and warm but strong. They demanded more from me as our kiss intensified. His tongue broke through my lips and explored my mouth tasting me. When we broke he sighed and leaned his head against mine.

"Hello…" For some reason in that very moment, fury consumed me. I pushed him away. A look of shock and hurt spilled over his face, my voice croaked as I yelled,

"Where the hell have you been?! Where were damnit?! I needed you…," I began to break, my hands clamped to my chest as tears filled my eyes, "I needed you…I…"

"The Voltori…Jasper Took me to see the Voltori."


	4. DiagnosisPt2

_Disclaimer: Yet…Again…_

_Twilight= So Not Mine_

My chest slowed and then, I didn't breathe at all. Jacob backed to a wall and his hair floated in front of his face.

"The…Voltori? Jacob? Why?" My voice barely a whisper. His eyes met mine as he lifted his head, his bass voice quivered in his throat,

"Ness, you're sick. It's my fault…I…I thought they could help." I sank to the floor. He had been to see the vampire higher archy for me. The people I feared most of all, the people who when I was first born had wanted to kill me.

"You thought they could actually help?" I asked Jake. He nodded and walked over to me and sat beside me. He folded his hands and sat his forehead on them,

"It was worth a shot, I'm tired of seeing you hurt Ness. This has gone on for too long. I just thought maybe they would help me. I was wrong. All I did was make them hate me. They think I infected you, they think I ruined you…for them. They wanted you to be one of them and now they believe you are forever contaminated." I scoffed,

"Of course they would," Jake looked at me with solemn eyes. I scooted around to sit in front of him, "Jacob Black, I would never want to be one of them, I don't want their help. We can do this by ourselves okay?" I took his hands in my and he sighed,

"Ness…I," He stopped.

"Jacob, we can do this okay. I'm not even that sick." I laughed nervously, his eyes wandered from where they were held in mine and his scanned my body and his long fingers traced a flaming line over my arm then stopped,

"Then what's this?" he asked, I looked down. A small purple-bluish colored circle was set by the inner crease of my elbow, a bruise. My first bruise. My pale fingers moved to press on it, and sure enough I cringed when the pressure sent warning signals to my head and through my nerves. I looked back at mom who was standing silent and strong as a rock staring at us. Her feet moved lightly across the floor as she crouched by me. Her topaz colored eyes looked fearful and I'm sure that if she could still cry she would. There was a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as she searched me for some answers but she didn't touch me, I couldn't speak and she knew my mind couldn't fathom this either. She stood and called out with urgency,

"Edward! Carlisle! Esme! Please Come Here!" Her hands shook and she seemed so anxious. A moment later my grandpa and his glorious wife –my grandmother- followed by my father strode into the room with shocked and sad faces on. Carlisle's lips did not move for a second then he spoke clearly,

"Bella…what is it?" She just pointed to me. I rose to my feet and walked over to my Grandpa holding out my arm. He grabbed it forcefully and held it over towards the light a little, "It…can't be." My dad gathered by us and his eyes were wide, as were my Grandma's.

"Is that a bruise?" My Grandma asked in a high voice that trembled softly. Grandpa nodded, he let go of my arm and huffed. His brows scrunched together. My dad's lips pursed as he looked at me with concern.

"How did this happen?'

"It's Jake's imprint." We heard. A moment later my Uncle Jasper was beside me with a disconcerting look on his face. He took one of my hands in his and sighed,

"The early imprinting on Renesmee…it's causing her system to well, fail. Not completely. Its just turning her human." I guess he was trying to make it sound better than it was, it didn't work.

"Just turning human? _Just?!_" My dad's voice boomed through the room. Jasper's pale eyes met mine and he huffed,

"As we know right now…she won't be seriously harmed from this. From what I have been able to dig up, the little I've found anyway…there'll be fatigue…she won't be able to stomach most kinds of food, blood, anything like that. There may be a point were we have to feed her…through a tube." He paused, "But then…there could be the possibility that her body will not accustom to being fully mortal." A tear formed in my eye and the water leaked as I squeaked out my sentence,

"Then...I'll die?"

"Yes."


End file.
